


Maniac's Snack 瘋子的點心

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Jamie Campbell Bower as Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Macro/Micro, NSFW, Oneshot, Smutt, Violence, Vore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 被囚禁期間帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯被迫喝了一瓶魔藥，縮成超小尺寸。現在他得面對一個巨型、非常強壯又非常有玩心的蓋勒特•格林德沃，後者將會充份享受他的新玩具。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maniac's Snack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524126) by [MissTantabis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis). 



> 授權：

　　他頭部嗡嗡作響。他全身酸痛，冰冷的木面讓他打了個哆嗦。他嘴裡殘留噁心的味道，像是喝了一堆甘草液似的。發生了什麼？格林德沃強行給他灌了什麼噁心的魔藥？

　　 _醒醒，帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯。睜開眼睛。_ 他眼皮顫了顫。他呻吟著喘了口氣。終於，魔法安全部部長張開了雙眼。看見的是一片天花板，乳白色的窗覆滿一邊的牆。昏暗的燈光。外面工廠煙囪噴出的煙充斥空氣。

　　謝菲爾德。格林德沃甚至沒把他關在美國。他把他搬來了這個狹小擁擠的公寓，就在格雷夫斯發現了那件不可能的事之後。MACUSA一直追尋的都是幻覺！真正的蓋勒特•格林德沃其實看上去是二十五歲的男子，長著金棕色頭髮與異色瞳孔。沒有鬍子，臉上也光滑多了。但除了格雷夫斯，沒有人知道。

　　「啊，你醒了。」聲音似乎來自上方。為什麼這麼大聲？格林德沃的魔藥損害了他的聽力嗎？格雷夫斯轉動眼珠。他僵任了。 _我的天！_ 他即時跳了起來，震驚得臉都發白了。

　　顯然他剛剛躺在一張桌子上。桌前坐著蓋勒特•格林德沃，後者現在與可憐的部長相比簡直是巨人。「你對我做了什麼？！」帕西瓦爾大喊道，隨即猛地摀住自己的嘴。他的聲音又高又尖。 _尷尬死了！_

　　他被縮小了。如果有人拿出尺子放在格雷夫斯旁邊，就會知道他僅僅有5.90英寸高。細小至極。不只令人尷尬，更可怕極了。

　　蓋勒特把下巴擱在手指上，露出自負又愉悅的笑容。他回答道：「我給你喝了點特別的東西，格雷夫斯。因為我想玩個遊戲。」格雷夫斯的恐懼化作了憤怒與瞭然。每當格林德沃說他想玩個遊戲，總是有糟糕的事情發生在自己身上。這個巫師難以捉摸。瘋子、精神病患者，透過折磨別人得到樂趣。

　　 _算了。_ 「哼，抱歉，我沒心情和你玩！」格雷夫斯轉過身開始衝往桌緣。如果可以逃離格林德沃的魔掌，他寧願跌下去一死百了。

　　「你以為你可以跑去哪裡？」格雷夫斯眼角餘光瞥見又長又白的東西模糊晃過。下一秒他就感覺到是食指，戳中了他。一下輕彈帕西瓦爾就被拍飛，在桌子上滾了個圈。

　　刺耳的尖叫聲劃破空氣，格雷夫斯雙臂摟住肚子。他不知道哪一樣令他更受傷：被彈的那一下抑或對方彈了他這個事實。「求求你，」格雷夫斯嗚咽道，「不要……」痛楚讓他雙眼冒出淚水。他痛恨求饒，但此刻他別無選擇。他痛恨眼下處境。而這才剛剛開始。

　　蓋勒特笑著歪起頭。他緩緩伸出手。碩大的手指捲上格雷夫斯，他被撿了起來。帕西瓦爾盯著他敵人巨型的臉，竭力壓下胃部翻騰的恐懼。他不會流露懼色讓他自鳴得意。即使他被人以這種方式羞辱。

　　「你打算做什麼？」帕西瓦爾問。蓋勒特露出他極其熟悉又極其痛恨那種滿意、狂妄、狡猾的笑容。「不用擔心，我的小點心，」他答道，「我不會殺你。」 _我才不是擔心這件事！_ 帕西瓦爾不害怕死亡。死亡是他工作一部份。他擔心的是對方會用什麼變態法子折騰他。

　　蓋勒特緩緩脫下帕西瓦爾的襯衫、長褲和鞋子，剝光了他。他把衣服扔到地上，衣服馬上回復原來尺寸。部長瑟瑟發抖。沒有衣服冷得很，也滑稽至極。格林德沃修長的手指現在感覺溫暖得不可思議。換了別的情景他樂意依偎進溫暖裡。

　　蓋勒特咬著另一隻手指的指甲，至今格雷夫斯經常看見他做的舉動。黑巫師期待地舔了舔唇，讓部長落回桌子上。墜落的沖力讓帕西瓦爾呻吟出聲，揉了揉腦袋。如果他能活下來，明天肯定會頭痛。

　　當帕西瓦爾試圖起來。格林德沃的食指落下把他按在原位。隱隱的壓力擠出他肺部的空氣。格雷夫斯喘著氣掙扎，然後下一個舉動讓他震驚得僵直了。

　　蓋勒特俯下身，微微張開嘴，舌頭探出唇瓣舔過他全身。濕淋淋的肌肉感覺巨大得很，力度大得格雷夫斯生畏。他嚇壞了，以致格林德沃成功舔了他赤裸的身體兩次。

　　唾液沾滿他的頭髮與眉毛，格雷夫斯爆發了。「你他媽的在幹什麼？」他震驚又反感地喊道。格林德沃舔了舔唇，合了起來，溢出輕輕一嘆。他咧嘴一笑。「我在吃晚餐，還記得嗎？」他無聲嘲笑著他，臉又再貼了過來，「現在你最好別動，你也不想受傷，對吧？」

　　舌頭再次伸出。這一次沒有掃過他全身，只是掃過他的分身。他想退後逃開，但對方牢牢按著他。他舔過他最重要的部位。

　　當另一種感覺席捲了他，格雷夫斯為重獲自由的反抗漸漸變了質。那是亢奮。刺癢的沿著性器滑上背脊，在他頭部炸出煙花。 _不，不，不！_ 這不可能！他才不喜歡對方在做的事！他才不享受格林德沃巨型的舌頭在他雙腿之間舔舐吸吮他的分身。

　　但顯然他是。格雷夫斯已經感覺到自己變硬了。他咬著唇意圖咬出血來。什麼都好只要將從他的注意力從當前發生的事上分散開來。但毫無意義。他已經感覺到身體哆嗦，幾下沙啞的喘息和呻吟溢出唇邊。

　　悲劇的是不只他注意到了。蓋勒特停下來低頭盯著他。他露齒一笑，嗤了一聲。「Na sowas！」他叫道，「Du bist hart. Richtig hart. Gefällt dir das，格雷夫斯？」蓋勒特彎下身，舌頭再次舔過可憐部長的身體，這一次甚至舔到他的臉上。「你喜歡我舔你嗎？喜歡我的舌頭舔遍你全身？誰會想到你是這麼淫蕩的小傢伙呢？」

　　格雷夫斯別過頭去。他無法忍受看著那雙異色的眼睛，閃爍惡作劇與慾望。「我沒有，」他嘶聲道，「我恨你，格林德沃。我恨你對我做的事。為什麼你就不能讓我一個人靜一靜？」對方沒有回答。他停止舔他。

　　 _結束了嗎？_ 格雷夫斯轉過頭看向格林德沃，隨即眼睛都睜大了。黑巫師手裡拿著一根針，針尖對準部長。「你這個變態雜種！」格雷夫斯喊道，嘗試跑走，這才記起對方的手指按住了他。

　　當格林德沃的針穿透他的身體，格雷夫斯的尖叫聲震耳欲聾。針尖撕開他的皮肉，在胸膛流下大大個流血的傷口。格雷夫斯顫抖、喘氣。他的肌肉抽搐。他側起頭去看傷口。鮮血滲出來了。

　　蓋勒特抓著帕西瓦爾的手臂提起了他。部長在空中搖擺。他竭力擠出生氣憤怒的表情。如果他是正常尺寸他的臉色大概會很嚇人。但他不是。他又細又小。他痛恨每一分每一秒。

　　蓋勒特俏皮地向他眨了一下眼。隨後他再次張開嘴舔遍他全身，特意在傷口加重力度。格雷夫斯齜牙咧嘴打顫。如今他被對方的唾液弄得濕淋淋的，感覺又噁心又憤怒。他只想蜷縮在平日囚禁他的房間裡再也不出來。

　　蓋勒特又舔了他幾次。而後他笑得更歡，張開了嘴。「別！」格雷夫斯大叫，即時知道對方打算做什麼。他緊緊抱住鉗著他的粗大手指。「 ** _不要！_** 」

　　熾熱的呼息籠罩著他，格林德沃把他放進了嘴裡。格雷夫斯努力抓住手指不放，它們卻抽開去了。他快要嚇死了。舌頭捲在他身上，他被堅硬得足以粉碎他骨頭的雪白牙齒包圍。

　　當蓋勒特合上嘴，格雷夫斯試圖抓著他下唇把自己扯出來。對方或許說不會殺死他，但這樣退化為別人的糖果糟糕透了，格雷夫斯受夠了陪他玩。

　　格林德沃憤怒地哼了一聲，咬了下去。接著是刺耳的尖叫，格雷夫斯抽回手。手覆滿鮮血，骨頭像是奇怪地斷開了。不出為奇。它剛才卡在兩排牙之間。舌頭向上彈起，把他捲進格林德沃口腔深處，部長失去平衡。

　　格雷夫斯恐懼四顧。他聽見牙齒研磨，感覺到舌頭在他身下跳動，口嚐他的滋味。唾液如雨點打落他身上，蓋勒特濕濡的呼吸讓他哆嗦。他這輩子從未感覺如此渺小無助。格林德沃想的話，就可以當場殺死他。他需要做的只是仰起頭吞嚥。魔法安全部部長何其恥辱的死法！被敵人吃掉。

　　帕西瓦爾極力抓著舌頭表面。他回頭瞥了一眼。他隱約看見身後格林德沃喉嚨的深度。它收縮起來，仿佛知道他在這裡。它想吞掉他。

　　但顯然這不是蓋勒特的計劃。聽見對方呻吟與嘆息令格雷夫斯胃部攪動。他 _享受_ 這件事！那個瘋子享受他像別人享受糖果一樣！帕西瓦爾不敢去想對方酷愛的到底是什麼。他猜大概是鮮血揉合他的掙扎讓對方興奮，他為此反感。

　　終於，蓋勒特張開嘴把受傷破損的部長吐到掌心。他低頭對著格雷夫斯露齒一笑。「你嚐起來很美味，」他輕聲道，「不過我想今天我滿意了。再說你看上去需要休息一下。」

　　格林德沃把格雷夫斯帶回他被關押的房間。他把他放到地上，摸進口袋。格林德沃把另一瓶魔藥放到格雷夫斯身上。「解藥。」他嘲笑道，看著對方迅速把藥水舔了個乾淨。

　　隨著他離開，鎖上了門，地面振動起來。格雷夫斯回復了正常尺寸，倚在牆上，用拳頭捶打。他緊緊閉上雙眼，卻沒有眼淚流出。他的唇瓣抿作一線，溢出幾聲嘶啞的啜泣。

　　「我恨你。 _我恨死你了……_ 」

**Author's Note:**

> 格林德沃的德語翻譯：  
>  「Du bist hart. Richtig hart. Gefällt dir das，格雷夫斯？」＝「哇，哇，哇。你硬了。硬得很。你喜歡嗎，格雷夫斯？」


End file.
